Playing the Part
by Oxymoronic Alliteration
Summary: In an effort to keep Abby from accepting a better paying job, NCIS agrees to host a mandatory Halloween party for which Abby gets to assign each person's costume. Written for the NFA Community NCIS Halloween Party Challenge.


_You are cordially invited to the official NCIS Halloween Party to be held Friday, October 31, 2008 from 7:00pm to midnight.  
__The party will take place at the home of Director Jenny Shepherd and costumes are mandatory and pre-determined.  
For your assigned costume, see forensic scientist Abigail Scuito._

_Attendance is __mandatory__._

* * *

"Explain this to me again," Ziva asked as she, Tony, and Tim looked over the invitations that had been left on their desks. "Why are we having a mandatory party and allowing Abby to choose out costumes?"

"Because Abby has been seen chatting with other agencies about better paying jobs and this time the director is afraid she'll actually take one of them," Tim explained. "The two of them had a private meeting about how the agency could keep Abby here and this was the result."

"Isn't this illegal? Making people go to a party and wear costumes that could potentially be embarrassing?"

"Probably, Ziva, but no one here wants to see Abby leave," Tony explained. "One can only imagine what our Mistress of the Night will be giving us for costumes."

"Trust me, Tony," Abby said, appearing from nowhere, "you will be very surprised!" She was carrying three identically large boxes, each with a name attached to the cover. She matched each box with its owner. "These are your assigned costumes and you are _not_ to open them until you get home tonight." She smacked Tony's hand away as he attempted to peek inside his box. "Tonight, Tony! You are also not allowed to discuss your costume with anyone else! I want everyone to be surprised tonight!"

"I have very, uh, strange measurements, Abby," Tim said as he studied the box, shaking it like a child shakes a Christmas gift. "It may not fit…" he said lamely.

Abby smirked. "Timmy, I think I know your body well enough to know whether or not it will fit." Tim's face turned red and he didn't try to argue the point further.

"Abbs, I appreciate your generosity, but I hate to think you've spent so much money on these costumes for us," Tony said.

"Oh, don't worry, Tony!" Abby assured her. "My friend agreed to make the costumes for a great price and NCIS is paying the bill."

Tony and Tim, having failed in their own attempts to get Abby to call the entire thing off, looked to Ziva in hopes that she would be able to succeed. "Well, Abby…I'm sure it will be a great party!" she said with a forced smile. Tony and Tim silently groaned.

"Oh, isn't it so exciting!" Abby squealed. "I love Halloween! It's a great time to be something you're not and to pretend, even for one night! I'll see you all tonight!" She scurried off excitedly, ready to finish delivering the costumes to their respective owners.

Ziva, Tony, and Tim each stared at their boxes. Their curiosity egged at them, wanting to see what they were expected to wear, as well as what the others would be wearing. Abby, though, had been very specific about her instructions, so they would just have to wait until that night.

* * *

Jenny looked at the mirror in horror. She had finally opened the box with her costume for the night, but it wasn't until she'd put it on that she realized just how she looked. The stiletto boots she could deal with; even the fishnet stockings weren't that bad. It's when you got to the black garter belt and corset that things started to become a bit…risqué. Her cleavage was pushed in and up and it was further accentuated by the glitter powder that was dusted across. The woman looking back at her in the mirror was _not_ the respected director of a federal agency; the woman looking back at her was a cheaper version of a 40's pin-up girl.

She thought about calling off the entire thing and about tossing the costume in the trash. She was, after all, the director of NCIS and Abby was her employee. She was the one who gave the orders, not the other way around. Things were different, though. People adored Abby. No one would forgive her if she let Abby go to some other agency. Jenny sighed as she plopped down on her bed, wincing as the wiring of the corset poked into her side. She would simply have to stick it out, at least for the night. Surely she wouldn't be the only one with a ridiculous costume.

The door bell chimed and echoed through her house. Downstairs she heard her maid open the door and greet the first guest. "Where's Jenny?" she heard Gibbs ask in his gruff tone. A smile played on her lips as she thought about what Abby could have possibly stuck Gibbs in for the night. Despite feeling exposed in her Bettie Page outfit, Jenny composed herself and opened the bedroom door.

When she got to the top of the stairs, she saw that Gibbs was standing with his back to her. All she could see were black pants, a black coat, and a black bowler hat. She slowly descended the stairs, the heels of her boots silent against the carpeting on the stairs. "Hello, Jethro," she said in her best "come hither" voice. If she was going to be dressed as a harlot, she may as well act the part.

Gibbs turned at the sound of her voice and Jenny had to laugh at the full affect of his costume. His shoes were slightly too big, making his feet stick it in an almost perfect 1st position. In his hands was a cane, which he twirled almost expertly. Finishing off the ensemble was the small fake, black moustache that had been placed just below his nose. "Let me guess," she said with a playful grin. "Charlie Chaplin?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I wore what was given to me."

"Ah," Jenny commented with a nod. "I'm not surprised that you would be so willing to do whatever Abby asked of you."

"If it means she won't be going to work for someone else, sure. It's not as though she's asking us to compromise national security for her, Jenny. It's just to wear some stupid costumes for one night." He looked Jenny over appreciatively. "Why'd you never wear that while we were in Paris?"

"Careful, Jethro. This costume came with a whip and I'm not afraid to use it."

The doorbell rang again, cutting through the mounting sexual tension. "I'd love to continue this conversation, but I'm afraid I have a job as the hostess of this shindig," Jenny said as she brushed past him to the door. Jethro was right behind her as she opened it to reveal a man of medium height who was dressed like a member of KISS. His black wig was full and had silver streaks in it. His face was covered in white make-up with black make-up rounding around his eyes and black lipstick covering his lips. He wore a black spandex jumpsuit and black and silver platform boots.

"Good evening, director. I do hope I'm not too early."

Jenny smiled warmly. "Not at all, Ducky," she assured him as she stepped aside.

"Ah, yes, I see Jethro has beaten me here." He stepped past the two of them into the house before turning to survey the costumes. "A silent film star, a pin-up girl, and a punk rocker? Quite the trio, if I do say so myself."

"If this is any indication of what Abby has doled out, I think we are in for an entertaining evening, Ducky."

"Quite right, director."

"Um, hi," Jimmy called tentatively from the open front door. He wore large jeans that were threatening to slide down his hips, a black, leather vest with no shirt underneath. A large, golden 'P' with fake rhinestones adorning it hung around his neck and a black baseball cap sat atop his head, the bill facing out to the side.

"Ah, Mr. Palmer!" Ducky greeted, beckoning his young assistant over. "I see we have quite the array of costumes so far, ranging through the many decades."

"Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy asked, peering at the punk rocker who stood before him. "I hardly even recognized you! Your make-up looks great!"

"Yes, well I have become quite adept at applying make-up. Mother's hands shake so much I often have to assist her on the rare occasion she decides to make herself up. I remember one time she tried to apply her make-up while I was out at the store. I came home to find her cheeks and hands smeared with lipstick. Now I must keep her rouge and lipstick under lock and key."

A knock at the door got their attention. "May I come in?" Ziva asked. She stood in the doorway wearing a long, white robe that clung to her body. The neckline dipped low, showing off a peek of her breasts. Attached to the back of the robe was a large pair of wings, complete with feather lining and gold glitter. Hovering atop her head was a halo made of golden garland. "McGee and I are starting to get a bit chilly out here. Particularly McGee," she added with a smirk so devilish it contradicted her entire costume. "Come on, McGee," she said, leaning back to a figure that stood out of sight.

With a sigh, Tim stepped into the doorway and it was immediately obvious why he was so cold. His leather gladiator costume only covered his groin, save for one strap that ran from the skirt of the costume up over his right shoulder. His lace-up sandals didn't help much either. "Hey, guys," he said with a sad smile. His entire chest turned red, along with his face, as everyone looked him up and down.

"And I thought _my_ costume was revealing," Jenny whispered to Gibbs. "Come in," she bade both Ziva and McGee. "I would hate for you to catch a cold, McGee."

"I knew she was going to give me something like this," he hissed to Ziva as they walked in. "I just knew it!"

"Don't complain just yet, Probie!" Tony walked in behind them looking very miffed. Ziva burst out laughing and Tim's mood immediately brightened.

"You're that singer!" Ziva exclaimed. "The one who was in that Argentina musical and in that baseball movie!"

Tony scowled. "You _would_ know who Madonna is," he snarled. He looked down at the twin cones that were fastened to his chest. "These things are a safety hazard. I think I should be allowed to take them off."

"Stop whining, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, not even trying to hide his amusement.

"I just want to know what I did to piss Abby off this much," Tony grumbled. "McDoofus gets to show off his non-existent six-pack, Ziva gets to be the sexy angel. Even the Autopsy Gremlin gets to look cool. And I get Madonna."

"Oh…You guys!" Abby squealed as she entered. "You all look so great! Isn't it fun to dress differently?" And Abby was indeed dressed differently. A blonde wig sat on her head, pulled back into a perfectly style 'do. She wore a pink dress which flared out with the help of the small petticoat beneath the skirt and matching pink pumps. A white, lace apron was tied around her waist.

"What are you, Abby? Homemaker Barbie?"

"Close, Timmy! I'm a Stepford Wife!"

"Ah, what is a Stepford Wife?" Ziva whispered to Tony.

"Every man's dream woman," he replied with a slight lick of the lips.

Abby walked in as though she owned the place, slamming the door closed behind her. "Well, don't just stand there! Let's get to partying!"

* * *

The home of Director Shepherd was practically bursting at the seams with party guests. There were devils and ghosts, pirates and flappers, even a Raggedy Ann and Andy couple. Every person entered the party feeling self-conscious about his costume, but, when they saw how everyone else was dressed, they were able to laugh it off and enjoy themselves.

Agent Lee arrived in a skin-tight cat suit, looking every bit the femme fatale. When she and Jimmy caught sight of each other, they slipped away to a private bedroom. If anyone noticed their absence they didn't mention it. Nor did anyone mention when Jimmy reappeared an hour later with his hair askew and his gold chain missing.

"Would you like to boogey, McGee?" Ziva asked slyly. The music pounded around them through the surround sound system. Her wings were proving to be quite a hassle, at least when it came to pushing through the throng of people.

Tim had stationed himself near the back of the den, half-hiding behind one of the high back chairs. "Boogey?"

"Yes. Dance, McGee."

"I know what it means, Ziva, it's just strange to hear you say it." He slowly came out from behind the chair.

"Come, McGee! It is not bad. I think you look quite handsome!"

"It's just kind of cold," he explained, rubbing his bare arms furtively.

"Perhaps we can warm you up then?" she asked with a playful grin. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her chest against him. She tried to sway with the music, but Tim stood still. "McGee, in order for us to dance, you will have to move."

Tim obliged, even placing his hands on her hips. "It's just so strange and uncomfortable."

"Dancing with me is strange and uncomfortable?"

"No, I mean wearing this." Though Tim had to admit, at least to himself, that being so close to Ziva was also producing some discomfort for him. Not bad discomfort, though.

"It is like Abby has said. On Halloween we are given the freedom to be something we are not. We have the chance to put on masks and wigs and make-up. I, for example, get to be angelic tonight," Ziva said with an innocent smile. "And you get to be…" she trailed off, unsure what to call him.

"Half-naked?" he suggested.

"Un-McGee," she finally settled on. "Just think of it as an undercover assignment, McGee."

"I don't think our agency covers murders from ancient Rome."

Ziva sighed with a grin. "You are just enjoying being miserable, McGee."

"Well, I'm not," Tony said, appearing beside the pair. "I keep getting hit on."

"And that's bad, Tony?"

He glared at Tim. "By _men_, McSpartacus."

"They must be pretty drunk," Ziva commented with a snort.

Tim shrugged. "Just think of it as an undercover assignment, DiNozzo."

"I don't want an undercover mission in which my ass gets pinched."

"Now you just know how we feel, Tony," said Abby as she joined the group. "You guys all look great!" she exclaimed as she gave each a hug.

"Your costume is a surprise," Tim admitted. "It's so…not you."

"Well, duh, McGee!" Abby said with a roll of the eyes. "That's the whole point of Halloween! If you just dressed the same way you always did it wouldn't be any different from any other day. You guys have to let go and juts accept your new identities for tonight." She pointed to Jenny who was leaning back against the wall, one leg bent with the foot pressed against the wall. "Even the Director is getting into character."

"So why aren't you in character, Abby?" asked Tony. "You should be in the kitchen making me a pot roast or something." Abby responded with a smack to his shoulder.

"You're not my husband," she scolded him. "You're not even male…tonight."

"So what should I do to get into character, Abbs?"

She grinned and beckoned to Tony to follow her. The man looked back to Ziva and Tim in worry as he followed behind.

"I guess I should be fighting with someone to the death?" Tim suggested wryly.

"Well, _I_ am certainly playing the part by watching over you and protecting you," Ziva teased.

"Material Girl" blasted over the speakers and the party guests spread out, leaving a large space in the middle of the floor. Abby pushed Tony out as the song played and egged him on. He stood there for a moment, before giving in and lip-syncing to the song. He even threw in a few dance moves.

"McGee, please tell me you brought your video camera thing!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this costume doesn't exactly have pockets. I wouldn't worry, though. Someone was bound to have come prepared for just this kind of thing!"

* * *

It was past midnight when the house began to empty. Jenny was seated on her love seat, rubbing her feet. Abby was trying to fix her fallen 'do. Ziva and Tim were saying their good-byes before leaving. The two had opted to car pool together, seeing as they lived near each other.

They stepped out into the chilly, night air, hugging themselves to keep warmer during the walk to Tim's car. "Did you enjoy your night?" he asked as he opened the door for her.

"I did. I think I understand why Abby enjoys this holiday so much. People – _we_ – have these preconceived notions of who we all are. Tony is seen as the ladies man, but tonight he was the lady. Gibbs is seen as the humorless hard ass, but tonight he was the lovable comic. I am seen as the killer, but tonight I was the guardian…" She yawned, gently covering her mouth. "It's nice to be something different, even for one night."

"What am I?"

"Hm?"

"You're naming what everyone is, and I was just wondering what I am."

Ziva smiled. "You are the well-educated gentleman…and tonight you played the uneducated brute." She leaned back as they pulled off, saying a soft voice, "And tomorrow we will go back to being who we were before…until next year."

**AN:** The costumes were originally meant to simply be funny, but I realized how opposite they really were and I kind of like that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
